Stay
by GoddessAphroddite
Summary: Kim & Jared


**Chapter One:**

My eyes studied the short paragraph I knew I was doomed to read out loud in class. I hated this about this teacher, not only was participation not an option, but it was mandatory to the utmost degree of the law if you wanted an adequate grade. My eyes looked up to the person who was reading two seats ahead of me making sure that I was rehearsing the correct paragraph. The clock ticked in front of the class mercilessly taunting me. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm my buzzing nerves.

I turned to look at the seat next to me disappointed that I yet again would not be graced to see his sparkling, brown eyes nor his charming smile. Not that either was directed at me. Ever. My heart whined at the fact that I might never see him again, he had been gone for almost an entire month. I missed him, it was very, very obvious. Especially to my small group of friends who have noticed a "dramatic change in character" these past few weeks. They claimed I was less active in conversation, not that I was that great at it in the first place, and that I had slowly stopped caring about my appearance. I know, I hated myself for being "that girl" who changed for a guy who didn't even know I was alive. I had hoped that perhaps changing my appearance would make him take a double look at me. Make him whisper to himself, "Wow, who is she?". However, that hasn't happened. Allowing my brain take over my heart, I turned back to reality realizing the quiet, awkwardness of the classroom as dozens of eyes stared expectantly at me.

"Kim, we're on the last paragraph on page forty-three," Mrs. Lang spoke not taking her eyes off the page.

I blushed burying my eyes into the book before I realized that I was on the wrong page. My blush deepened taking a much needed breath as I ran my hand through my hair and started reading where the girl in front of me had left off. My voice came out soft and timid as I stuttered and tripped over the words on the page. I heard sighs around the room from people who probably wondered how in hell I had made it to my senior year of high school when a second grader was obviously a better reader than me.

"Thank you, Kim," Mrs. Lang announced in attempt to embarrass me. "Next time pay attention instead of dozing off in my class."

I nodded digging my face into the book and trying my hardest on concentrating on what was actually in front of me. I was actually a great reader. I loved reading but with all the unwanted attention from classmates, it made my anxiety skyrocket to extraterrestrial heights.

Jared was gone, either extremely sick or not giving a damn about class. And even though I didn't want to forget about him, it was something I was going to have to learn to do, like an addict when they have to withdraw from their addiction because it's good for their health. Except mine was for my mental health.

The fast pacing of my heart relaxed back to its normal beat as a kid in front of the room began reading. Just a few months of this and I was gone. No more teachers, no more tests, no more students, and no more Jared Cameron. My after high school plans consisted of getting away from here. As far as I possibly could so that I could stop living my miserable life. I wanted to escape the reigns that Jared held over my heart and live for the future, for me, not some guy in my English class who didn't even give me the time of day. But who was I kidding, I have been practically in love with the guy since freshman year when he threw a dodge ball at my face during P.E.

I had to stop.

And that's exactly what I did, I focused on the lecture jumping in my seat when the bell rang. I sighed packing my notebook and copy of _Pride Prejudice_ inside of my backpack. Following the swarm of students out of the room, I made my way to the cafeteria rushing past the line of hungry students to the table where my two other friends waited.

Marie clung to Oliver's arm as they quietly ate sharing shy glances. We've all been friends for a long time now, since before high school, but only recently had their innocent relationship escalated to something a little more intimate. They weren't official and neither had confessed their feelings to each other, but even a blind man could see what was actually going on. A small blush erupted across Marie's face as Oliver flicked the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Hey," Oliver smiled looking up as Marie pulled away from him. "How was class."

"Great."

"Another no show?" Marie questioned popping a soggy fry into her mouth picking up my sarcastic tone.

I shrugged, I was actually thinking about how tired I felt but now Jared's name was again roaming my mind. My stomach flipped three times just at the thought of him. "No, I just want to go home. Mrs. Lang humiliated me in front of the entire class."

"Bitch!"

Marie nodded in agreement with Oliver.

"I know."

"Oh hey, Kim," Oliver chirped stealing a fry from Marie's plate. "I heard some guys in gym, you know Jacob and Quil and stuff, talking about Jared-"

"Can we just not talk about him?"

Oliver shook his head and continued speaking, "- apparently he's sick. They went to his house and his mother said he wasn't feeling well."

I gripped my water bottle now fully concentrated on what Oliver had to say. I didn't want to hold onto him anymore, but I was genuinely worried. "W-what's wrong with him?"

"Uh, something called mono?"

"Don't you get that from kissing?" Marie asked turning to Oliver.

My heart dropped to my stomach and stopped beating all in the same second. "Oh."

* * *

 **Thx -GoddessAphroddite**


End file.
